black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Milan Tepes
“Have a little faith in your sons. This journey will be the making of them.” - Sekhmet to her niece Nefertari while she was pregnant with her triplets. Milan Phantasos Asher Dracul Tepes Is the eldest son between Nefertari Cartwright and Román Tepes, and the oldest of the triplets with his younger brother's being Sebastian and Matéo. His older sister is Maia and the older brother to Phoebe and Thomas. Through his father he is the younger half-brother to quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Milan is an attractive young man that has a strong jawline, dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes with long eyelashes and nice eyebrows. He looks very much like the mixture of his parents he gets his tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles from his father. He also got his full, lush lips also from his father. Through his mother he is of Egyptian, French, Bajan, Scot-Irish, and through his father he is of Romanian, Bulgarian and Hungarian descent. When revealing his Vampire nature, either when he is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if he wills it, his inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until his bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Tattoos # On his middle finger on his left hand he has a upside down outline of a heart and a black cross which is upside down like the heart. Personality Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Milan has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Milan's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Milan has in his line of sight, Milan can control by speaking. Milan has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to initiate sex with women, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Milan would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Milan can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his mother and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Milan is a half Vampire he can age slower and is immune to most diseases. * Shapeshifting: He has the ability to take on the form of inanimate objects (furniture, food, tools, toys, etc.), which grants several abilities most of which come from the materials their bodies are made of. He can just think of an object or touch them and then transform into them. Relationships Family “All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.” - Milan to his family about the different between a happy family and a unhappy family Milan is the oldest of the triplets and shares a close relationship with his twin brother's Sebastian and Matéo, and he can tell them any thing and they can tell him anything. Due to being the eldest out of the three his is the most responsible often stopping his brother's and younger non-twin siblings from getting into trouble and not doing things that will cause them to regret it. Milan is also extremely close to his parents especially his father whom he looks up to and loves very much. Even though he was born on the same day as his two younger triplet brothers Milan is the son that Román depends on the most to look after his brothers when he can't. Whenever Román is chasing after either Sebastian or Matéo, Milan is always given the responsibility to hold on to or look after one of his brothers while Román looks for the other. Milan sometimes carries his dad's backpack to him when he thinks that his dad needs it. Friends Trivia * His middle name is Phantasos is the spirit of dreams of fantasy, who takes shape of inanimate objects Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Dhampir Category:House Nightshade Category:Shapeshifters Category:Brown Family